


What You Didn't Tell Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: /i/ don't know, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LET'S FIND OUT, PLOT BUNNNY, america thinks it's a game, and frustrated, i was really lucky with chapter 2, like i wrote the first part and then.., romano is in this fic so.., swearing ahead!, the other nations are confused, the things they ccome up with...., will add more characters as I figure out their specialties, will america ever find out?, yes.. I started it with romano even though the main character is america, you don't know, you thought this was all happiness and laughter didn't you?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt:For thousands of years, since the beginning of human history, the nations have existed. Their powers of magical prowess, a necessary bond between the earth and their people, makes themselves absolutely vital in the up keeping and collective strength of their countries.Indeed, it was without question that every nation had magic--this was an unwritten rule, and a law every personification knew to be true.Except....no one had ever told America.XxxXUnlike the rest of the nations, Alfred doesn’t have active magic. Because of this, the other nations are wary of attacking him. The real reason for this is actually because Alfred’s magic is passive, and shows itself in different ways. They don’t know what Alfred's magic is and they always try to uncover what it is. The other nations use everything from spies to sleepovers, and interrogation during world meetings but nothing they do is working. Alfred just thinks it's some role-playing game or joke and goes along with it, saying random powers and throwing everyone off.XxxXA/N Credits to Wild_Card_Writing for the prompt! They made a lot of good prompts that I would like to read. The original title for this one is Balance of Magic.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wild_Card_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prompts for Everyone!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817025) by [Wild_Card_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing). 



The Italies can paint. North Italy can paint the past and South Italy can paint the present. Germany can enforce certain ‘laws’ within his territories. Prussia can wrap magic. England can _warp_ magic (There’s a difference). France’s food can either heal or poison you. China uses ancient magic. Japan can immerse himself in any magic. Russia can freeze most nations. Canada can make illusions, and so on and so forth.

It’s not really that simple but you’ll figure that out later. Essentially this is what all the nations have. Magical abilities. They can do incredible things that you can only dream of (as if being an immortal personification of a country isn’t enough). Their magic can reduce other nations hp (health points), and deplete their own mana (energy), depending on their abilities. Those said abilities I mentioned are the nation’s specialties. Every nation has one. Whatever it may be. The more powerful they are, the more mana and specialties they have. Former empires lose extra abilities, and superpowers gain extra abilities or more mana.

For thousands of years, since the beginning of human history, the nations have always had these powers. Their magical prowess are a necessary bond between the earth and their people, making themselves absolutely vital in the up keeping and collective strength of their countries. Indeed, it was without question that every nation had magic---this was an unwritten rule, and a law every personification knew to be true.

 

Except for one…

XXxxxXX

It’s ridiculous once you think about it. For four hundred years, he was alive. For four hundred years that America has existed, someone, anyone could’ve taken a minute to explain it to him. Four. Hundred. _Years_. That’s, what? Five times the average human life span (79 years)? After all, how old are _you_? 16? 25? Not over 35 yet I’m sure. You see, our lifetime is just laughable compared to four hundred years.

….And yet, somehow…

He’s still ignorant to it all.

America’s specialty is super magic resistance. He can reject any magic used around him and/or on him.

 

And absolutely no one told him that he has magical abilities. Shenanigans ensue.


	2. Romano's Goal

**“** Grandpa Rome! You’re back!” Two identical boys shout in glee. “How was your trip?” The darker haired one of the two asked. “Oh!-Nothing I can’t handle.”  The older man smiled like a fool. “I’m your strong grandpa after all! Nothing can stop me from seeing my cute little grandsons. Not even God himself!” Well… he’s not lying.

 “Of course you will, Grandpa’s magic is the strongest and the best ever! Right fratello?” Veneziano looked at his brother.  “Of course, no one can beat Grandpa! Not even,” Romano shivered in fear, “M-Mr. Germania!”

“Now, now Romano, Germania is a strong man,” Rome sat down at a nearby seat, “it’s best not to underestimate him. What if he heard and proved you wrong?” The brothers looked at each other in fear. They’ve met Germania a few times. Zero out of any of those times did they come out of it with dry pants. The intimidating man scared the poor boys to until they peed themselves.

“But Grandpa won’t lose, right? Your specialty is the greatest! After all it can…,” Veneziano scratched his head “Can…um…” he sheepishly looked at his brother. “Idiota, his specialty is seeing other nation’s specialties and weaknesses!” Romano admonished “How can you forget?!”

“Romano don’t insult your brother.” Rome gave a disapproving look “Apologize.” Romano pouted “But-!” Rome started to glare. “Romano!” The boy squeaked “I’m sorry!” Veneziano smiled “It’s alright fratello, I shouldn’t have forgotten anyway, ve~.” Rome smiled at his grandson “Seeing other nation’s specialties and weaknesses isn’t the only thing I could do you know,” Rome smirked at his grandson's astounded faces, “ I can also see my chances of success of anything I do too.” Both boys present let out an astonished “Whoa!”

“See? Grandpa can beat anyone! Not like us, we can only paint! And it can only be as long as I am friendly with the nation and live at the time.” Romano complained.  “Yeah, what good will that do?” his brother added.

“Boys, listen to me. What everyone has are powers that are a necessary bond between the earth and our people, we are vital in the up keeping and collective strength of our countries. So don’t _ever_ complain about it, alright?” You can hear a simultaneous “Yes, Grandpa” from the siblings. “Alright, now let’s have dinner. I’ll have to leave again next week and I want to squeeze in as many of these seconds with you two as I can.”

After that week Veneziano and Romano never saw their grandfather again.

 

XxxxX

Romano smiled at the memory. Oh, how he missed those days. When nothing was ever truly wrong and he could laze around all day. No chores, no work, no **_potato bastard_** , and…

And Grandpa was still alive and kicking.

He shook his head. No use in dwelling on that. He got up from his bed and searched the room for his book.

Ah, there it is! He picked it up from the drawer. He traced the edges of the slightly worn book and smiled. Ever since he was a kid he would always fill it up with the other nation’s specialties and weaknesses. It was a way to honor his grandfather. It has already been centuries so it was almost filled up just twenty or so pages left. By now he already knows at least one of every nation’s weakness and specialty.

Except…

Romano narrowed his eyes and looked for a certain blond haired, blue eyed, American’s entry. No matter what he tried, no matter _how_ he tried the blank space beside the ‘Specialties’ is still-well _blank_. It was the only entry that was blank in the whole book.

And. It. Was. **_Infuriating_**.

He will fill that space even if it’s the last thing he does. He remembered the many, _many, **many**_ failed attempts and thought,

It just might be.

 

 

 

 

Ah, fuck it....

For Grandpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHA  
> Why am I laughing? Well look up on hetalia wiki on who killed Rome. Go on. I'll wait.
> 
>  
> 
> Done? Now read the second paragraph again.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ....Yep


	3. It Started Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this? It's going everywhere. At the beginning too. Bear with me okay? I'll probably just rewrite it someday.

America was late for the G20 meeting. Absolutely no one was surprised at this development, and it left our one dear Canadian wondering.  He never really understood why his brother kept arriving late, because more often than not they always took the same flights. He was right here, 30 minutes before the meeting was to start. Why? Well as much as they disagree (Like that one time he listed all his brother’s faults for three hours straight. Not one of his best ideas) they’re still brothers. And when it comes down to it they love each other to pieces.

Not that either of them will ever admit it though.

He checked his phone again 10:11. The meeting was supposed to start at 9:00. He sighed. “Where the bloody hell is that idiot?!” he didn’t bother to look up to see who said that. “Just start without him, aru!” Canada glanced at Germany who’s standing beside him. He looks more infuriated by the second. “Should just always hold the meeting in my territory. Make sure _no one_ can be late then.” Germany murmured to a, what he thinks at least, is an empty chair.

Ah, yes. Germany’s specialty, to able to make rules that any nation _has_ to follow without exception. Very useful he would say. The only downside is that the nation has to be in German territory. That is certainly not an easy feat. If you’re going to be at least mildly friendly with the EU, you’re chances of being able to maintain that said relationship and stay away from Germany (the country) are slim to none.

“I say you make a rule to prevent America from using magic at all! That will teach the wanker a lesson!” Britain having heard the whole thing, ‘politely’ suggested. France jumped up from his seat  “Mon ami, how can you say such a thing, our magic is what keeps our countries running! If we take that away, who knows what will happen to poor Amerique and his nation!”

“Excuse me Britain, but I agree with France. I don’t think that’s a good idea. America is very tardy but that’s just too far,” said Canada, fully expecting for them to ignore him- like always, and leave him sitting in suppressed anger and frustration-like always.

Miracles of miracles everyone looked at him.

 Well… This is new.

“Well then, um…” Germany looked at him half guiltily and half confused. He guessed remembering his name was a bit too much to ask for. “Canada. My name is Canada.” An idea popped into his head. He turned to look at all the occupants of the room. This is going to be hilarious “I suggest you just forbid him from only using his specialty instead. It’s still very severe but it won’t be too damaging.” Secretly, he casted an illusion over his face to hide his devious expression. Oh, how he loved his specialty.

“Everyone who is in favor of this idea please raise your hand,” it seems the specification of ‘in favor’ was unnecessary. Everybody raised their hands. “Very well, from this then on all meetings are in Germany, and America is not allowed to use his specialty in meetings,” America’s numerous enemies cheered.

“You shitheads act as if you know his specialty in the first place,” said a green-eyed Italian. The very _real_ green-eyed Italian, and _certainly **not**_ an illusion he made for a prank. After all, it’s not like he can make himself invisible with his magic and figure out each nation’s personality traits and copy them perfectly. What a ludicrous concept!

“Of course we know America’s specialty it’s-“ Germany stopped himself midway. “It’s…What _is_ it?” The stern nation grew more and more bewildered as time passes. Canada looked at the rest of the room’s occupants.  He noticed Britain’s guilty look first.

Oh, he should…

Everyone else had the same look as Germany in varying degrees. Well, that is if you don’t count the illusi- _very real_ Romano. And himself. But no one notices him anyway so does it really count?

 “Really? _None_ of you know?! What about you, tea bastard you raised him right?!” He made sure all the movements and facial expressions matched the tone.

Looks like everyone forgot that only one Italy ever attend meetings. They switch every meeting. Not even Italy himself seemed to remember.

I’m surr- “ounded by idiots!” ‘Romano’  finished his thoughts. “Ve~ fratello, do you know?”

“Yes, tell us da? Or do you need some slight convincing?”

“N-no! I-I don’t know either!”

“Then we just have to find out!” China exclaimed. “Germany don’t go on with the plan, we need to find out his specialty. It could be dangerous!” He added.

The nation standing beside him sighed heavily “Fine,” he looked up to see a room of chaos “EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE WON’T BE BANNING AMERICA’S SPECIALTY. INSTEAD WE WILL FORM A PLAN TO ANALYZE  IT.” Canada swore his voice could be heard from New Zealand. They were in Ottawa.

Everyone seemed to agree, yet again.

No one noticed Romano disappeared as soon as he came.

Canada smiled. If you won’t be acknowledged as you, then just be someone else.

XXxxxXX

America stood with his ear to the conference room door.

Specialty? What the hell are they talking about?

Oh well….

He opened the door. Maybe he’ll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I end this I would just like to say happy 10th-anniversary for OTW This site has brought me a lot of joy from reading all the amazing fics on it and I would just like to say thank you.


	4. Attempt No. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but midterms are on Monday so tests and homework were piling up. There isn't much plot progression in this one which sucks since I haven't updated in a while.

The door squeaked open. Chaos. Why am I not surprised?  Woah, wait was I being sarcastic just now? Ugh..Cana-what’shisname is starting to rob off on me. 

I looked up to see no one paying attention to me. Well I guess I didn’t announce my heroicness like usual but I thought they didn’t like that. Oh well, who gives a fuck. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me and saw-I forgot his name but I’m pretty sure it has an A in it staring right back at me.

“HEY DUDE!” I yelled at him from across the room. He’s sighing? Must be from my awesomeness. I saw Germany beside him. He wasn’t paying attention either!

XXxxXX

America pouted. So adorable! Now if only he could stop being such an oblivious bastar-eh.. I mean um… Oh who cares anymore there was a shit ton of swear words in the fic already anyway. Canada sighed again.

Oh look! Britain actually pays attention to the one he (blatantly) used to love the most. Keyword _used to_. Canada doesn’t know whom he loves the most currently and frankly gives absolutely zero fucks.

In case you haven’t noticed, Canada doesn’t like Britain. At all. If anything he hates him. I wonder why?

It’s kinda ironic actually, he’s the only one who doesn’t-

“THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!”

Goddammit America.

XXxxXX

“I hate westerners,” China said as he covered his ringing ears. Why, oh why does he have to get stuck with these sorry excuse of human beings? Then again you can’t exactly call them human beings. But I digress.

“And _why_ exactly are you an hour and a half late?” Germany glared hard enough to melt steel. Not that America noticed. That immature brat is denser than platinum. Speaking of which, China turned around to look at said brat. “Pay. Debt,” He was starting to get impatient at the boy. Calm down China. Remember, everything comes to he who waits [1].

“Ah, give me a few-“ China decided to be rude. “What? Days? Years? How long are you going to keep this up?” He could hear something coming out of the younger one’s mouth. “What did you say?”

“A few hours. We still have a meeting to attend.” He blinked. Well, that was uncharacteristic.  “He’s right,” Germany was still glaring. “And I’d appreciate it if there were no disruptions.” China let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine,” he gave a pointed stare to America “We’ll talk later.”

XXxxXX

I hate economics. The USA decided for the nth time. Booooooooooooooored. So. Bored. If slamming his head on the desk wouldn’t make him look bad he’d probably have concussion the next morning. Why can’t they talk about something else for once? Like archeology. Archeology’s cool.

“That’s it for today. Until tomorrow.” Thank God. He picked up his ‘notes’ and, stuff. “Where do you think you’re going aru?” Oh, right. This shit first.

Stupid congress always raising the debt limit.

“Nowhere.. “ He added a despondent sigh. “Excuse me Mr. America!” Lithuania?  “What is it? Be quick.” Geez, the old man is crankier than usual, he noted as China glared at the brunette. “May I talk to you for a minute?”  Lithuania stood his ground. “Uh-well,” His eyes flickered to them both. He may not like economics but he’s already stalling for a while now. Also China’s glaring at him. “Sorry dude can’t talk right now. Text you later?”

“Oh-uh, okay. Sorry for the disturbance,” The Baltic walked off to the door. “Finally,” He heard a scoff from beside him. “Let’s get down to business.” To defeat, the huns~

What? He liked Disney.

XXxxXX

“-transfer it by tomorrow,” He finished off. Finally… He stood up-“One last thing.” Are you shitting me. “What’s your specialty?”

“Eating 15 hamburgers in a minute.” He _really_ didn’t have the patience anymore. “Goodbye,” He said politely and sprinted to the door not so politely. “Get back here, aru!” Hahaha no. Luxury hotel room here I come!

While he was walking down the street his phone vibrated. He ignored it. A few minutes later and came another one. And another one. And another one.  And _another one._ Suffice to say he was _not_ pleased. He finally checked the notifications. This better be important.

Lithuania: Mr. America can we talk?

France: America do you have time to visit your big brother? I miss you! <3

Not-Commie Korea: Hey, let’s hang out da ze!

Commie-Bastard: America why don’t we have a chat da?

Japan: America-san would you like to play the new games I bought, with me?

What in tarnation?! Why is the Commie-Bastard texting him? And what’s with everyone wanting to see him anyway? He opened his hotel room. Whatever, he’ll think about it tomorrow.

XXxxXX

_How_? He just saw the bloody git this morning in the lobby! Why the bloody hell-! “Sorry I’m late! I got lost in the road of life,” America grinned sheepishly. “What kind of lame excuse is that?!” Britain yelled angrily.“Just sit down America.” Germany rubbed his temples. The UK can’t help but pity the poor lad.  

As the meeting progressed he can’t help but notice some of the nations kept glancing at America. It’s because of yesterday isn’t it? Guilt built up in his chest. It’s entirely his fault. All those years ago he forgot to tell the boy about magic. How can he be so daft?! And now…America laughs at a mere mention of it. Why did he have to grow up so fast? He mentally slapped himself. No use in thinking about it now.

 He glanced to the podium. What were they talking about again? Oh right, the exciting topic of climate change.  Britain checked his wristwatch. And only a mere 3 more hours until lunch break.

Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Chinese proverb I found on the internet


	5. You're Not Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I really don't have many excuses. I should've updated earlier. But, now I've made hope you like it!  
> P.S. This is different than the other ones. But only for a few paragraphs.

Well, this is a new record. Russia thought as he checked his watch to make sure. The capitalist pig usually isn’t this late. On average he arrives 2 hours and 41 minutes and 2 seconds late. It’s been 5 hours 56 minutes and 28 seconds. At this point, his arch-enemy will miss the whole meeting. Which is quite strange, he heard Britain mutter something about seeing him in the Ottawa Hotel Embassy and Suites that they stayed at. What could he be up to? “Ufufu,” Russia giggled. “Back to your old games, aren’t you?” He smiled darkly, “America…”

  
XXxxxXXX

  
“That’s everything that we can manage without America,” said Germany with tired eyes.“Can anyone please contact him? If you can manage.” Germany looked at Britain specifically. “….Fine.” Germany, though slightly annoyed, gave the island nation a grateful look. Geez what’s Canada, chopped liver?

  
"At least people can see chopped liver," Canada said. A feeling of warmth answered him. It surrounded him in what felt like a hug. He shrugged it off and left the building. 

  
XXxxxXX

  
America paced back and forth the hallway. You can clearly see he was angry. On second thought, he’s beyond that by now. “What did you do?” He growled to his poor captive. “I-I don’t-” He punched the wall. It now has a massive crack. “You know you can’t lie,” he smiled sweetly at the man on his feet, “Right?” The captive whimpered.

  
His phone buzzed. “Who is it now?” He sighed, frustrated. He looked at the phone and frowned. He went out of the room. Just before he closed the door, he looked at his prisoner and said, “Don’t do anything okay? It’s for your own good.” The man glared at him. America simply smiled and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was, uh... Weird I guess? Anyone who can guess what the phone call is about, DO NOT SPOIL IT! Okay? Okay.  
> ....If you wanna give a shot, email me.  
> yozorauser@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. Hopefully the future ones will be longer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
